hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's message boards
Sandstar, Sandstar! I forgot to tell you that my kit's age! They're thirteen-and-a-half moons old. Thats good. Theyre more than half-way through their training. Oh, and are you gonna RP them all?-Sandstar1051 I have a few of their names, you can name Mintpaw. Crystalwing,Sagehoney,Stardust. And I have Gingerpaw's name, don't worry. I'm taking her to the Mooncave. Mmm-hmm. Hey, where's the TY for creating this site??? And Gingerpaw has been training since she was nearly six moons old. She really wanted to, kept coming to me, so she became Gingerpaw too early. Hi guys! it's tigercloud. My internet was down for 3 hours and i am leaving for about another hour.So, Just to let you know I am RPing Darkkit( later Darkcloud).I am also goging to start a new accout. My username will be ethier Darkkit or Darkcloud-Tigercloud Hey Tiger! Im sorry about the internet :(. But I cant wait for Darkkit!-Sandstar1051 This is Dustpelts. What happened to our edit points and why is everone here?Dustpelts Hey Dust! Euralia deleted are edit points because he said the questions we were asking were off topic, blah blah blah. We all left and are gonna RP here. Im glad you made it though!-Sandstar1051 And I made it,hence the name. XD And Hence my enthusiasm :D-Sandstar1051 Why did Euralia erase our edit points they were awesome and how did he do it? Can I still be your deputy?Dustpelts Euralia is an admin on the wiki, so thats how he did it, and I wanna rip his head off for deleting half of my edit points -_-. Oh, and yeah you can still be deputy :) -Sandstar1051 I want rip his head off too! He deleted ALL my pages and my edit points went from 390 to 71!-Darkcloud! 02:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ME THREE! My build-on the points pages, made me go from 1100, to 400. I've sufferred more, Darkcloud.Hollyleaf :D I went from 1300 to 600! IT TOOK ME FOREVA TO DO THAT!!!! *Wails in Distress*-Sandstar1051 Sandstar, We're number 1 on losing points! I lost 700, and you did too. ~Joins Sandstar in wailing- *Passes out from too much wailing*-Sandstar1051 *gets thyme, and uses it on Sandstar- -*Slowly wakes up* Thanks Holly -Sandstar1051 -Smiles- You're welcome!- -*Slowly gets to her feet* So, have you ever thought of having a mate?-Sandstar1051 I have, but I'm a medicine cat. I have a feeling about Gingerpaw though........ Oh yes, on the half-moon, Gingerpaw gets her name. And I'm going to be on tommorrow :D But I need to go to bed. And the HollyClan leader WILL BE REVEALED TOMMORROW! I have ideas for my self... I'll see you tommorow though! The big reveal should be surprising ;)-Sandstar1051 Hi Sandstar! I added myself and my family to the Starclan page. I will be RPing them as well.-Darkcloud! 02:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thank Darkcloud(Tiger) for joining, and Thank you Hollyleaf for making this website!-Sandstar1051 You're welcome. I need to go to HollyClan! I posted my story about Redtooth on my user page- please let me know if you like it!-Darkcloud! 05:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Meh, it was OK...... but not really. That's ok. It was a rough draft anyway. By the way, I noticed that the shadowclan links are on the side bar. Is it possibile for Starclan and Holly clan to be put there as well?-Darkcloud! 15:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I think its pretty good!-Sandstar1051 I want Hollyclan and StarClan there too! I am trying to find out how to do it.-Darkcloud! 15:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think Peacesign knows how-Sandstar1051 I messed it up, see? It says Clans now. Could you do one for Starclan, Shadowclan, and Hollyclan instead of just clans?-Sandstar1051 I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What age do kits have to be befor e they become apprentices?-Darkcloud! 16:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 6 moons,though Darkkit needs extra moons in the nursery XD-Sandstar1051 ........... Yeah, I know. So I think Darkkit will become an apprentice in a week?(real time). Because right now she is 8 moons, and Tigerstar and Redtooth have been teaching her moves at night.-Darkcloud! 16:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) And probably Starpaw, Crystalpaw, Sagepaw, and Mintpaw will have their final assessment then, too. Then the date is set!-Sandstar1051 Thanks! Oh, and, Who is the new leader of Hollyclan!!?!?!?-Darkcloud! 16:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, who is it Holly? ;) -Sandstar1051 The new leader changed the name to EarthClan, and it's Lionshadow's kit. Seastar. I am gonna be gone for an hour or so - I'm gonna be fighting a nerf gun war!!-Darkcloud! 17:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Lucky! I love to do that with my sis and friends!!! So fun ;)-Sandstar1051 I have 2 Nerf Guns they are awesome!! What are the Clans on here and who are leaders? Of course our leader is Sandstar. And soon I will be writing a story about my background!!Dustpelts I am leaving for the pool at 3:00, so I will be gone for a couple of hours.-Darkcloud! 21:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bye! Waiiit. What time is it?